ditilang ChanBaek
by Byxbaek
Summary: " Kok saya ditilang pak? "-Bbh, " Kamu gak Punya SIM "-pcy, " Loh Ini apa!"-bbh " Surat Ijin Mencintai Sayanya mana? "-pcy WARNING! : BoyXBoy , Non-baku , Chanbaek Area
1. chapter 1

Gue Byun Baekhyun , Siswa Semester Empat Di Kyunggi SHS , Umur gue Baru dua puluh gue anak baik-baik kok , di umur ke dua puluh rata-rata Anak yang kurang baik terlebih lagi Anak Kuliahan iya gak?

Untung nya gue bergaul sama Anak Yang baik-baik gue punya Dua sahabat yang Kadang Bandel

Xi Luhan

Do kyungsoo

Heheh kayanya yang nasibnya Buruk gue doan deh , Dari awal masuk Kuliah belum dapet jodoh ,padahak Gue ganteng iya , manly iya kurang apa lagi coba?

Anehnya setiap gue pulang Kuliah kan bareng Tuh dua Cecunguk ,btw gue bawa mobil , Pasti kena tilang Di Belokan Starbaks hampi setiap ada Oprasi lalu lintas , padahal STNK mobil sama SIM mobil lengkap baru kemaren bayar pajak

Gue sumpah serapa sampe gue balik Kena tilang gue bakal Dapet jodoh yang Perfect , Sampe Kakek-kakek , emang sih Polisi lalu lintas nga Ganteng-ganteng siapa tau nyantel ama gue eaaaa

Bawel lu cabe

" Lu, Lu yang bawa Ah mobil nya" kata Gue Ngelempar konci mobil ke Si Luhan ," gue kan gak ada SIM bodoh !" Kata luhan Ngebalikin konci mobilnya ... " Oh iya " kata gue nepuk jidat sexy gue " Cantik-cantik pikun!" Cibi Kyungsoo

" gue gak cantik " kata Gue Nangkal Cibiran Kyungsoo , ". Kalo Lu gak cantik apah? Beautiful? Sama ajah jari kaya anak cewe muka kaya cewe gitu tampan .. " Kata Kyungsoo berdecih " Sadar Diri Nyet " kata Luhan

" Intropeksi diri ajah lah , kalian Emang Cantik " kata Laki-laki Dateng , ternyata Oh seh yang dateng-btw itu bokin nya luhan

" Eehh Hunie , APA?! KITA CANTIK?!!!"

Setelah itu Sehun yang malang kena cubitan dari Luhan

Next gak?

mian kalo pendek hehh.


	2. 2

Luhan pov

Hai gue Xi Luhan teman Baik Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo dari SMA dan Gue pacar Dari Oh Sehun ,so yang nGaku Istrinya and Hamil anak Sehun mending ngaca

Dari pada gue suntik mati.

Umur gue lebih tua daru Si kyungsoo sama baekhyun. Umur gue dua puluh satu cuma ya karna muka gue baby face gak cuma gue , kyungsoo sama baekhyun juga jadi Gak keliatan tua

Yang bilang baekhyun anak baik-baik itu Boong , jangan percaya kita anak yang kurang baik , kadang kalo ngampus libur malem nya bakal ke club atau Keliling kota Bawa Mobil ngebut

Jadi baekhyun boong tentang anak baik-baik

Makanya dia sering kena tilang di belokan starbuks , mobil yang suaranya Kaya mobil Di fast and fourius , baekhyun juga dari keluarga yang ada- kaya gitu

Baekhyun juga ngoleksi mobil-mobil mahal , lamborgini , koenigg seg kalo gak salah namanya tapi dia lebih sering bawa mobil sport yang biru tua

Khusus didesain.buat baekhyun katanya , ada tiga kursi ,biasanya dua tapi baekhyun minta tambah satu , Walaupun baekhyun Orang kaya tapi dia gak sombong mamerin harta , dia lebih suka tampil Sederhana

Sederhana tai kali , cuma mobik doang

Intinya baekhyun kalo kemana-mana tampil sederhana tapi di balik sederhana ada uang yang besar

Dari awal naik mobil baekhyun buat menuju pulang gue udah gak enak hati bro. Pasalnya dari pintu masuk starbuks udah keliatan polisi gendut yang nengok sana-sini

" Baek. Mending puter balik dari pada Kena tilang " Kata Kyungsoo nepuk lengan baekhyun yang lagi nyetir. " babysoo . Paling cuma surat teguran doang sekoy ajah ".

" ..Pala lu sekoy! Kalo sering kena teguran tetep di tilang? Mobil lu kena sita dan paling parah sidang buat ambil balik mobil kesayangan Lo ini " Kayanya kalimat gue ampuh buat baekhyun

" Masa Sih Lu ?" sebenernya gak setuju baekhyun jadi anak bandel gini ,muka polos gitu jadi anak bandel yang ada polisi nilang dia buat di cabulin gimana?. " Sehun pernah kaya gitu " Kata gue ngeyakinin biar dia balik arah. " Bodo amat ah" Anaknya Om Changmin emang Oneng

Suara knalpot baekhyun semakin kenceng kala gas dia injek pas belok , lightstick yang di pegang polisi ngehadang kita dan berhentiin. " Selamat Siang Nona." kata pak polisi. " nona-nona Pala Lu Benjol! Lu gak liat atas gue rata?!". Kata baekhyun nurunin kaca mobil dan nunjuk kearah dada nya. " bego lo baek! Tar dicabulin Lo!" oh my sejak kapan babysoo kita jadi mesum gini? Jangan-jangn Ulah Dosen keling itu?

" Oh maaf , saya gak merhatiin Atas " kata pak polisi. " Saya boleh liat Surat-surat mobil nya? ". Kata polisi yang tertera nama -Nam Johyuk-

" Lengkap STNK nya Lengkap SIM nya juga. " kata Tuh polisi ganteng sih.

" bener Pak? Coba koreksi lagi " Kata baekhyun senyum Manis gue bisa liat dari spion. " Udah lengkap semua , kalian boleh lanjut lagi." Gue lega karna gak dikasih surat teguran. " Pak . " baekhyun belom juga nancep gas

" iya?". Si pak polisi mukanya ambigu sih. " saya gak punya SIM bapak ." Gue sama kyungsoi tatap/tapan-heran. " Surat Ijin Mencintai Bapak". Kyungsoi nahan tawa. " sa ae lo ah Daki awkarin " kata kyungsoo noyor kepala Baekhyun. " Jangn dengerin Temen saya pak. Dia kurbel " Kata Gue dan ngeintruksi buat nanceo gas baekhyun malah dadah-dadah

To Be Continue..

Maaf banget , pertama baru gini mungkin chap tiga atau empat udah masuk kecerita heheh

Panteng terus ya .


End file.
